Imperial Legion
The Imperial Legion is the military of the Empire. Although it is comprised largely of Humans, the Legion will enlist a man or woman of any race, if they are willing to join. Even though many large settlements have their own private armies and militias, such as Cenhelm, the Imperial Legion remains the largest and most dominant military in Haven. It is used to wage war, crush insurrection, and as a deterrent from any rogue politician or king's willingness to create a separate state. The main barracks of the Legion are stationed in the Imperial City. The Legion is led by a Grand Sovereign, who is the highest ranking knight in the army, surpassed only by the Emperor. Rank in the Imperial Legion The Emperor is in fact the commander in cheif of the Legion, being able to override the desitions of any members of the military proper The Grand Sovereign General holds the highest purely military rank in the Legion. He is the superior of all of the other regional Sovereign Generals, and he resides, along with the Emperor, in the Imperial City. Under the Grand Sovereign General lies multiple Sovereign Generals. They have under their control many troops and are each responsible for the safety of a large area of land. Each Viscount has one Sovereign General to protect their land. Capitans are the field leaders of groups of Knights. One Capitan would lead an entire attack contingency of men into battle. Multiple capitans serve under each Soverign General. Marshalls serve under Capitans. Each Marshall has the responsibility of relaying the orders of the Capitan to groups of 5-10 men who they lead. Knights are the basic rank-and-file soldiers in the Legion. Apprentices are Knights in training. They are trained in both schools and by serving under Knights in the field. Stereotypical Roles of Specific Races within the Legion Humans are often enlisted as basic infantrymen as they make up the largest percentage of the legion and possess a balanced and flexible fighting ability. Humans are also responsible for much of the infrastructure of the Legion, as most officers and even the Grand Sovereign are often Human. Wood Elves are prime candidates for being scouts and bowmen of the Legion. Their natural speed, heightened senses of sight and hearing, silence of movement, and skill with bows make them some of the greatest scouts and arches in all of Haven. High Elves are most often enlisted as mages within the Legion, being the most magically gifted individuals. Night Elves make up the smallest percentage of enlisted men of the Legion by far. However, the few that are enlisted are often used as specialized combatants, strategic fighters who can use their skills with illusion and essence magic to great benefit of the infantry. The Dango are the second greatest percentage of the Legion, following only Humans. Because of their great strength and stamina, the Dango are used as shock troopers, or are supplemented into the infantry as basic combatants. The Quill are often used in recon and espionage for their skills with acrobatics and silence. As opposed to Wood Elves, the Quill are more talented hand to hand fighters than archers, are are better adapted to being spies than military scouts. The Octa rarely enlist in the Legion as they require submersion in water for long periods of time after being land bound for long periods of time. However, the Octa are still members of the Empire, and the above ground troops and guards of Merling often cooperate with the Legion when in the area. Category:Empire